


There’s Only Room for One

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Con, 221B Con Flash Fic, Butt Plugs, Flash Fic, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Scotland Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is allergic to Lestrade’s new flatmate, but Greg doesn’t want to give the feline away.</p><p>Written in 15 minutes in Friday’s 221B Con Flash Fic panel (18+) for this set of prompts: Mycroft, Mycroft (ha), Cat (no worries, the cat is only mentioned), Scotland Yard, Penetration with Object</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s Only Room for One

Mycroft’s hand moved fast and slick, his back and arse sticking to the leather of Greg’s office chair, and his eyes trained on the door. He knew Lestrade’s schedule to a T. The D.I. would be back from his morning meeting any moment…and he would walk in on this…

It was the man’s own fault, really. If he’d just gotten rid of the monstrous orange furball that now took up residence in his flat, Mycroft wouldn’t have had to take such drastic measures.

The door creaked open, the sounds of a bustling Scotland Yard seeping in, and the British Government’s lips lifted into a smug smirk.

“Jesus Christ!” Lestrade exclaimed, swiftly slamming the door behind him.

“Mm, just Mycroft will do.”

“What…what the fuck are you doing?”

“Taking care of myself,” the elder Holmes said casually. “And showing my partner exactly what he’s missing.”

Speechless, Lestrade watched as Mycroft unhanded himself and stood, swallowing as the official circled the desk in such a way as to show off the black butt plug moving seductively with him.

“Gregory…” he murmured, his voice silky and deep as he approached the wide-eyed man. He stopped in front of Lestrade, and his tone turned to steel.

“Get rid of that damn cat.”


End file.
